1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the touch detection field, and more particularly to a touch panel with large size.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the science and technology, touch panels are widely applied into various electronic devices and become a novel human-machine interface since it is more intuitional and humanistic in use.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural view of a conventional touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch panel 10 comprises a plurality of driving lines 11, a plurality of sensing lines 12 and a plurality of sensing units 13. The driving lines 11 are arranged intersecting with the sensing lines 12. The sensing units 13 are arranged in an array, and each of the sensing units 13 is electrically coupled to a corresponding one of the driving lines 11 and a corresponding one of the sensing lines 12, such that each of the sensing units 13 can be provided with a driving signal through the corresponding driving line 11 and generate a sensing signal read out through the corresponding sensing line 12 to judge/determine whether the sensing unit 13 is touched or not.
As shown in FIG. 1, the sensing units 13 in a same row are all electrically coupled to a same driving line 11, and the sensing units 13 in a same column are all electrically coupled to a same sensing line 12. That is, the driving lines 11 only pass through one side of the touch panel 10 to electrically couple to a driving circuit (not shown), and the driving lines 11 transmit the driving signals in a first direction X to the sensing units 13 in each of the rows. The sensing lines 12 only pass through one side of the touch panel 10 to electrically couple to a readout circuit (not shown), and the sensing lines 12 read out the sensing signals in a second direction Y generated from the sensing units 13 in each of the columns.
However, each of the driving lines of the touch panel 10 needs to drive a lot of sensing units 13, and each of the sensing lines thereof needs to read out the sensing signals from a lot of sensing units 13. Thus it is prone to a problem of excessive RC loading and causing attenuation of relevant signals. Furthermore, the larger of the size of the touch panel 10, the more serious of the above-mentioned problem. Thus it greatly limits the trend toward large sized touch panels.